


Swing

by Mira_Mira



Series: Inktober 2019 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: Ballroom dancing is the only dance in the magical world. Hermione and the others from the muggle world decide to change that.





	Swing

**Author's Note:**

> I have not given my permission for my work to be posted on any third-party website or app such as fanfic pocket archive library.

When Hermione complained about the ballroom dancing she hadn’t expected to be met with indifference. After inquiring why (because why on  _ Earth _ would she  _ ever _ look up the history of dancing in the magical world?) she was met with confused silence. It’s how it’s always been, all children know how to dance, what’s ballroom dancing? After more questions, answers, confusion, she had her answer.  _ Ballroom dancing was the only dancing they knew _ . It was baffling. The others thought so too.

As the weeks passed by she hatched a plan with the other Gryffindor muggleborns and half-bloods that lived in the muggle world. They were going to introduce muggle dancing. Particularly the swing dance. It took weeks for the plan to come together, from the older years mastering the song spell to making sure they could actually  _ teach _ the moves.

It was a Friday when they gathered they’re house into the common room. Furniture had been moved to create a wide open area. With that, the dancing lesson began. Muggle music twisted out from a seventh year’s wand while a sixth year changed their clothing. With smiles that seemed to be more at home on Fred and George’s face, they pulled their housemates to the makeshift dance floor. Hours later, as they all fell asleep (the moon near its peak) the children from the magical world dreamed of dancing.


End file.
